The present invention relates generally to modular storage racks for attaching to an upright surface, or hanging over a door. More particularly, the present invention relates to modular hanging storage units including a shoe rack, a basket, a tray, shelves, and/or drawers.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/915,821, filed Aug. 20, 1997, entitled xe2x80x9cClothes Hanger With Sliding Hooksxe2x80x9d, incorporated herein by reference, teaches a modular hanging storage unit including a shoe rack and a hook unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,073 teaches a hanging shoe rack having first and second plastic side frame members, and a plurality of shoe-retaining tiers, formed by pairs of support bars, extending there between. U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,073 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,073 illustrates and describes a modular hanging shoe rack, such that one shoe rack may be modularly connected to another shoe rack.
The present invention is directed to a modular storage unit, including in one embodiment a shoe rack, modularly connected to a different type of storage unit. In particular, the present invention provides a modular storage unit comprising at least two of the following: shoe rack, basket, tray, shelves, and drawer.